hulksmashfandomcom-20200214-history
Sauron
Biography Origin Karl Lykos was the son of an explorer's guide. As a teenager, he accompanied his father to Tierra del Fuego. While defending a friend from mutant pterodactyls, Karl was bitten by one of the creatures. During his recovery, he discovered that he could now drain the life-force of other organisms. He found himself repeatedly tempted to use his new power, feeling that he needed to drain life energy from other humans or animals to survive. Karl went to medical school and became a physician, geneticist, and hypnotherapist. He treated patients through hypnosis, but secretly robbed them of energy at the same time. Absorbing mutant energy transformed him into a vampiric, pterodactyl-like monster with human intelligence and superhuman hypnotic powers. He named himself Sauron, after J.R.R. Tolkien's villain. He fled to the Savage Land to escape humanity. Savage Land When the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. arrive in the Savage Land, Sauron leads an army of laser-mounted Pteranodons in an attack upon their jump jet. During the fight, Sauron drains the energy from one of the Pteranodons where he manages to knock A-Bomb off the jump jet. Saruon states that he and his dinosaurs survived extinction and that man's time on Earth will be at its end. While Sauron controls Devil Dinosaur into attacking A-Bomb and Red Hulk, She-Hulk and Skaar find Sauron's lizardmen allies using a special drill in the super volcano. Sauron is alerted about the situation at the super volcano and commands Devil Dinosaur into finishing the job. Upon being freed from Sauron's mind-control, Devil Dinosaur regurgitated A-Bomb as Devil Dinosaur becomes friends with A-Bomb. Devil Dinosaur helps to fight Sauron's forces and destroy the drill. Sauron engages Skaar in battle as he tries to mind control him, and drains the energies of him and She-Hulk. Hulk, Red Hulk, A-Bomb, and Devil Dinosaur arrive; Hulk fights Sauron while the others work to stop the drill. Sauron then tries to drain Hulk's energy which doesn't work. After the drill was destroyed, a weakened Sauron flees from the Pteranodons. Devil Dinosaur is brought back with the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. as their "pet." Into the Negative Zone It is revealed that the Leader supplied the weapons and technology for Sauron's plot to cause the super volcano to erupt. Mission Impossible Man Sauron leads an army of prehistoric sea creatures to attack a seaside amusement park. He ended up fighting the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. and Impossible Man. When Impossible Man manages to trap Sauron, his powers end up absorbed by Sauron who uses them to attack the Hulks. As the Two-Headed Compound Hulk (Impossible Man's combining of Hulk and Red Hulk) is punching Sauron, he sprouts three more heads. Sauron even summoned Fin Fang Foom (who was the only reptile that Sauron couldn't control) to help him. After his absorption of Impossible Man's powers wore off, Sauron tried to absorb Fin Fang Foom's powers only to be knocked out to sea. Following the Two-Headed Compound Hulk punching Fin Fang Foom out to sea, it landed on Sauron who was still in the water. Monsters No More He appears as a member of Leader's Agents of C.R.A.S.H.. All wear adamantium-made stealth belts so no one but the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. can see them. Days of Future Smash, Part 1 - The Dino Era King Sauron was the ruler of the dinosaur-dominated timeline caused by The Leader. He is served by an Ankylosaurus called General Thunder Lizard Rossasaurus in his plot to exterminate the primitive humans. With help from El Diablo and Spider-Raptor, the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. freed the primitive humans and overthrew King Sauron which ended with him falling into a pit of giant spiders. After Hulk thwarted Leader's plans in the Mesozoic era, the dinosaur-dominated timeline shifted to the next timeline. Days of Future Smash, Part 5 - The Tomorrow Smashers The Leader using the Time Belt brought forth four paradox creatures from the Alternate Timelines he created. The creature included a Frost Giant Sauron, Redskullasaurus, Gamma Raptor and a Vampire Devil Dinosaur. After the Leaders defeat the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. sent them back to their own timelines. Personality Sauron is ruthless and vengeful, the only thing he cares about is destroying Hulk and the Agents of SMASH and becoming the ruler of the earth, he wants to turn earth into a world filled with nothing but dinosaurs. Powers and Abilities Sauron has the ability to drain a person's powers and use them for himeself and he becomes more muscular and his appearance starts to change, and he has the ability to control dinosaur's he took control of devil dinosaur once. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Dinosaur Category:Agent of C.R.A.S.H. Category:Sauron